beyond_bordersfandomcom-20200216-history
Jim Beaver
Debbie Young Madeline Rose Beaver Dorothy Adell James Norman Beaver, Sr. Denise Beaver Reneé Beaver Teddlie Beaver |yearsactive = 1990-present }} James Norman "Jim" Beaver, Jr. is an American actor best known for his role as Bobby Singer in the CW horror series Supernatural. Biography Beaver was born on August 12, 1950, to Dorothy Adell and James Beaver, Sr. Because of his father's profession, Beaver and his younger sisters have spent most of his life in Irving, Texas, as well as all of them having attended Irving High School. 2 months after graduating from Fort Worth Christian Academy, Beaver joined several of his friends in enlisting for the United States Marine Corps. He took on multiple responsibilities as a Marine, first working as a microwave radio relay technician, then as a radio operator, then as a supply chief before finally returning to the United States. Once he returned to the United States, Beaver enrolled in what is now known as Oklahoma Christian University. Despite previously not having much of an interest in theatre, Beaver soon got immersed with the world of film history and creative writing, and decided to try his hand in the world of acting. He got his first stage role in 1972, when he was cast in W. Somerset Maughan's plan Rain. He got his first on-screen role in 1977, when he got an uncredited role as a B.E.A.T. member in the romantic-comedy Semi-Tough. He got his first major recurring role in 1991 when he was cast as Detective Earl Gaddis in the procedural-drama series Reasonable Doubts. Since then he's built a successful career, appearing in shows such as Timeless, Supernatural, Breaking Bad, Better Call Saul, Dexter, Psych, Lie to Me, Monk, Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Beaver portrayed Sheriff Williams in an episode of Criminal Minds. He then portrayed Deputy Director Walter Atwood in the Season Two episode Blowback. Filmography *Supernatural (2006-2017) - Bobby Singer (59 episodes) *Criminal Minds: Beyond Borders - Blowback (2017) TV episode - Deputy Director Walter Atwood *The New Adventures of Peter and Wendy (2015-2017) - George Darling (7 episodes) *Timeless (2017) - Jake Neville (3 episodes) *NCIS: New Orleans (2017) - Rig Manager Jackson Hauser *Injection (2016) - Pops *Bones (2016) - George Gibbons *Better Call Saul (2016) - Lawson (2 episodes) *Remember the Sultana (2015) - Joseph Taylor Elliot/Nathan Wintringer (voice) *Silent War (2015) - Bartender *Crimson Peak (2015) - Carter Cushing *Schmo Boat (2015) - The Captain *The Adventures of Biffle and Shooster (2015) - The Captain *El Fuego (2015) - Narrator (voice) *The Frontier (2015) - Lee *NCIS (2014) - Captain Tom O'Rourke *Nikki & Nora: The N&N Files (2014) - Arliss Fontenot (4 episodes) *Major Crimes (2014) - Donald Beckwith *Revolution (2013) - John Franklin Fry (2 episodes) *Longmire (2013) - Lee Rosky *Mike & Molly (2013) - Dwight (2 episodes) *The Middle (2013) - Eddie Stokes *Justified (2011-2013) - Sheriff Shelby Parlow (14 episodes) *Dexter (2012) - Clint McKay *Breaking Bad (2011-2012) - Lawson (2 episodes) *Love Bites (2011) - Trucker *The Legend of Hell's Gate: An American Conspiracy (2011) - J. Wright Mooar *Lie to Me (2010) - Gus *The Mentalist (2010) - Cobb Holwell *Law & Order: LA (2010) - Frank Loomis *Psych (2009) - Stinky Pete Dillingham *Harper's Island (2009) - Sheriff Charlie Mills (11 episodes) *Dark and Stormy Night (2009) - Jack Tugdon *In the A.M. of Dec. 26th at Mickey's (on the Corner of Cunningham & Kongosak in Barrow) (2008) - Radio D.J. (voice) *The Silence of Bees (2008) - Parker Lam *Reflections (2008) - Frank *Criminal Minds - Identity (2007) TV episode - Sheriff Williams *Cooties (2007) - The Man *John from Cincinnati (2007) - Vietnam Joe (8 episodes) *Tales from the Pub (2007) - Joe *Big Love (2007) - Carter Reese (3 episodes) *Next (2007) - NSA Director Wisdom *Day Break (2007) - 'Uncle' Nick Vukovic (5 episodes) *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2006) - Stanley Tanner (2 episodes) *The Unit (2006) - Lloyd Cole *Deadwood (2004-2006) - Whitney Ellsworth (35 episodes) *Wheelmen (2005) - Agent Hammond *Crossing Jordan (2004) - Ranger Diggory *Days of Our Lives (1996-2004) - Father Timothy Jansen (19 episodes) *Monk (2004) - Sheriff Ronald Mathis *Beck and Call (2004) - Principal *The Commission (2003) - Howard L. Brennan *The Lyon's Den (2003) - Hank Ferris *Tremors (2003) - Sheriff Sam Boggs *Six Feet Under (2003) - Prison Officer *Wave Babes (2003) - Amos Nandy (uncredited) *Andy Richter Controls the Universe (2003) - Craig *The Life of David Gale (2003) - Duke Grover *Adaptation. (2002) - Ranger Tony *Philly (2001) - Nelson Vanderhoff *The West Wing (2001) - Carl *Star Trek: Enterprise (2001) - Admiral Daniel Leonard *Joy Ride (2001) - Sheriff Ritter *The Division (2001) - Fred Zito *Warden of Red Rock (2001) - Jefferson Bent *That '70s Show (2001) - Tony *The Trouble with Normal (2000-2001) - Gary (8 episodes) *Fraud (2000) - Detective Mason *The Young and the Restless (1985-2000) - Leo Sylvestri/Detective Jim McCastor (8 episodes) *Ah! Silenciosa (1999) - Ambrose Bierce *Impala (1999) - Sheriff Bert Davis *Magnolia (1999) - Smiling Peanut Patron #1 *3rd Rock from the Sun (1998-1999) - Happy Doug (6 episodes) *Aimee Mann: Save Me (1999) - Jim *The X-Files (1999) - Coroner *The Adventures of A.R.K. (1998) - Ranger Earl *Mr. Murder (1998) - Agent Jason Reiling *At Sachem Farm (1998) - Foreman *Pensacola: Wings of Gold (1998) - Watch Seller *Melrose Place (1998) - Ranger Virgil *Total Security (1997) - Detective McKissick *Divided by Hate (1997) - Danny Leland *Spy Game (1997) - Thornbush *Murder One (1996-1997) - Donald Cleary (2 episodes) *Wounded (1997) - Agent Eric Ashton *Moloney (1997) - Detective Ashton *NYPD Blue (1997) - Truck Driver/Jesus Christ *Bone Chillers (1996) - Edgar Allan Poe *High Incident (1996) - Father in Wreck *Home Improvement (1995) - Duke Miller *Thunder Alley (1994-1995) - Leland DuParte (27 episodes) *Bad Girls (1994) - Pinkerton Detective Graves *Children of the Dark (1994) - Roddy Gibbons (uncredited) *Blue Chips (1994) - Ricky's Father *Geronimo: An American Legend (1993) - Proclamation Officer *Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman (1993) - Henry Barnes *Sliver (1993) - Detective Ira *Gunsmoke: The Long Ride (1993) - Traveling Blacksmith *Reasonable Doubts (1991-1993) - Detective Earl Gaddis (14 episodes) *Santa Barbara (1991-1992) - Andy (5 episodes) *Sister Act (1992) - Clarkson *Twogether (1992) - Oscar *Gunsmoke: To the Last Man (1992) - Deputy Willie Rudd *Little Secrets (1991) - Liquor Store Cashier (credited as Richard Muldoon) *Midnight Caller (1990) - Tom Barlow *Father Dowling Mysteries (1990) - Drake, Hit Man *The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson (1990) - Maj. Trimble *El Diablo (1990) - Spivey Irick *Nasty Boys (1990) - Wetstone *Follow Your Heart (1990) - Craig Hraboy *Mergers & Acquisitions (1989) - Gabby Hayes *The Young Riders (1989) - Johnson *Mothers, Daughters and Lovers (1989) - Sheriff Jack Edzard *In Country (1989) - Earl Smith *The Cherry (1989) - The Captain *Turner & Hooch (1989) - Plant Manager *CBS Summer Playhouse (1989) - Wrong-House Neighbor *Guns of Paradise (1988) - Frank Foster *Two Idiots in Hollywood (1988) - Crying Man *Defense Play (1988) - FBI Man *Perry Mason: The Case of the Lady in the Lake (1988) - Motel Manager *Matlock (1988) - Barney Sutler *Jake and the Fatman (1987) - Defense Attorney *Hollywood Shuffle (1987) - Postal Worker *Sweet Revenge (1987) - Smuggler (uncredited) *File 8022 (1985) - Ben Crysler (credited as James Beaver) *Silkwood (1983) - Plant Manager (uncredited) *Girls of the White Orchid (1983) - Pedestrian (uncredited) *Nighthawks (1981) - Subway Passenger (uncredited) *Warnings (1979) - The Artist *Dallas (1978-1979) - Julie Grey's Gardener/Diner (2 episodes, uncredited) *Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders (1979) - Cowboy Player *Desperado (1978) - Nathan *The Seniors (1978) - Client (uncredited) *Semi-Tough (1977) - B.E.A.T. Member (uncredited) 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors